Loving's Hard to Do
by Sophomore Me
Summary: “After you left, she gave me this lecture about how I was too young to be in love and that you would probably hurt me.” Sonny laughed. “Too bad it’s them hurting me."
1. Us Against the World

Us Against the World

By SophomoreSam

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to SWAC or the song _Us Against the World _by Mitchel Musso.

Summary: "After you left, she gave me this lecture about how I was too young to be in love and that you would probably hurt me." Sonny laughed. "Too bad it's them hurting me."

AN: First time writing…tell me what you think.

* * *

_Do you ever feel like me?  
(Like me)  
Yeah the walls are closing in  
Between, just breathe  
(Just breathe) (With me)  
I wait every single moment of every day just to see your face  
Why can't they let us be?  
Yeah!_

Chad was placing duffle bags and suitcases in the back seat of his car. _This is what we need. _He thought. _A week from everyone who doesn't want to see us. _

Sonny and Chad had begun dating a little over four months ago and everyday they put up with the annoying and constant heckling of their cast mates. The cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ was ten times worse than the cast of _So Random!_ But it hurt Sonny to think that the people she considered to be her family didn't approve of her relationship.

Chad and Sonny were deeply in love and had finally given into their feelings and ended the long phase of their bickering. The young couple fell hard and fast and neither of them cared.

Surprisingly, Tawni had come up with the idea of the little road trip. In fact, she was the only person at Condor Studios who actually encouraged Sonny and Chad to stay together. She approved of the relationship, and for that, Sonny was eternally thankful and shocked.

_Oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh  
It's us against the world  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh  
It's us against the world  
I'm never letting go  
Come on lets run away  
Just take me by the hand  
We will make it  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh  
It's us against the world_

"You got everything?" Chad asked Sonny asked as she came out the studio, after turning in her sketch ideas for the next week into Marshall. She nodded quietly and stepped into Chad's loving embrace. The past month had been a lot for the two.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sonny and Chad were in Chad's dressing room watching a movie, snuggled up on the couch when Russell burst through the door without knocking. The happy couple sat up and looked at the intruder. _

"_Can you knock?" Chad asked rudely._

_Russell stared at the two before speaking. "So, what Portlyn says is true, you are dating someone from _So Random!_ How could you lower yourself to date someone like that?" Russell sneered while glaring at Sonny, who turned her face to bury it into Chad's shoulder. Chad pulled her close to him and looked at Russell._

"_Is there something I can help you with?"Chad asked, with forced politeness._

"_Well, I just wanted to let you know that only cast members of _Mackenzie Falls_ are allowed in Studio 2 from now on. So, you young lady, must leave." Russell said pointing at Sonny._

_Sonny stood up, only to have Chad pull her back down. "You can't do that."_

"_Yes I can, I believe, Sonny is it? Is distracting you from your work." _

"_Chad let's just leave, we'll go back to my dressing room." _

_The couple walked to the set of _So Random, _hoping to make it to Sonny's dressing room without any run ins with anybody…but of course that couldn't happen._

_The two ran into Nico and Grady. "Hey Sonny! Oh, you brought Chad along. Sonny…"_

_Sonny cut them off with her tears and her mad sprint down the hall. Chad glared at the two before taking off after her. He finally found her in her dressing room crying on the couch, being comforted by Tawni. _

"_Shh…Sonny. I know you guys are in love, and as strange as this is for me to say, you can hang out in our dressing room whenever you want."_

_END FLASHBACK_

The couple was shocked when Tawni so openly accepted them when nobody else did.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sonny whispered, pulling away.

_Ask me once and I'll leave  
everything for you  
Just say the word, you'll see  
(You'll see with me)  
I wait every single moment of everyday just to see your face  
Why can't they let us be?  
Yeah!_

They had been on the road for about a half an hour when Sonny finally spoke. "You know what annoys me the most? My mother couldn't be happy for me." Now, this confused Chad. He thought Sonny's mom loved him, she was so nice at the dinner they all had. "After you left, she gave me this lecture about how I was too young to be in love and that you would probably hurt me." Sonny laughed. "Too bad it's them hurting me."

Chad reached over and grabbed her hand and held it tight. He hadn't known that her mother didn't approve of their relationship.

_Oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh  
It's us against the world  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh_

_It's us against the world  
I'm never letting go  
Come on lets run away  
Just take me by the hand  
We will make it  
Oh-oh oh oh-oh oh oh  
It's us against the world_

It was close to midnight when Chad pulled into the hotel parking lot. Sonny had long since fallen asleep, keeping a firm grip on Chad's hand and his sweatshirt that was wrapped tightly around her small frame. Chad quickly ran in and checked in before returning to carry Sonny to their room. After that he grabbed the bags and finally settled into the bed next to his one true love.

Although Chad was comfortable, he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of what Sonny had told him. He knew she was getting the worst end of the deal. She valued what her cast mates a _So Random!_ thought and them not approving, especially Zora (who would've thought such a little girl could say such hurtful things), hurt her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sonny and Chad were sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria, talking quietly. Tawni walked over and sat down and the three began to talk animatedly, when Zora walked over._

"_Sonny, how could you? You know the rivalry that goes on between our shows! You're like sleeping with the enemy. And I wouldn't use that as a figure of speech, I bet you are sleeping together. And I bet his goal is to get you pregnant and then leave you!" _

_Sonny and Tawni gasped while Chad tried to keep his cool. Sonny had tears in her eyes and before her of Chad could retaliate, someone else did._

"_Listen up, and listen up good. Why can't you guys see that Chad and Sonny really care about each other? So what if our shows are competing against each other for ratings? You can't keep true love apart." Tawni declared before storming away._

_After that day, the three teens began eating in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Chad's thoughts were interrupted when Sonny began mumbling.

"No, that's not true. Stop taking my picture." She pulled herself closer to him and buried her head in his chest.

Chad understood; the paparazzi were getting increasingly bad. The studio was always constantly, to the point where the two would spend the night in their dressing rooms just to avoid being mobbed.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sonny stood near the door looking at the large crowd of people and the bright flashes. She was done for the day and desperately wanted to go home and sleep, but the thought of facing the vultures was not appealing. _

_She sighed and turned around. She headed back down the hall and into her dressing room. She went to the closet in search of a pillow and blanket. _

_Chad was walking happily down the hall, he had obviously not seen the mob outside yet, heard something or someone moving things around in his girlfriend's dressing room. He stepped into the room and saw Sonny making a makeshift bed on her couch. _

"_Whatchya doing?" Chad asked casually, leaning against the door frame._

"_Making a bed so I can spend the night here and not face the giant mob." She said matter-of-factly. _

_Chad looked at her strangely. "There's a mob? Of what? Fans?" He asked dumbly._

"_No," she said smugly. "Paparazzi."  
_

_That's all it took. "Oh"_

"_And I don't want to hear how we're not meant to be together or that we have a publicity only relationship."_

"_I see, well I guess I have to camp out with you, come on." He said, laying on the couch first._

"_Jerk." _

"_Yours forever to call a jerk."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Chad smiled. He loved holding Sonny in her sleep. He knew that nothing mattered but Sonny—and as long as they were together they were happy.

_Yeah we're racing _

_Yeah we're racing  
Far away from here  
Yeah we'll make it _

_Yeah we'll make it  
We'll get there  
Yeah we're racing (racing, racing)  
Far away from here  
Yeah we'll make it  
We'll make it and we'll get there._

* * *

So, I don't know—what do you think? I know it's cliché I guess and probably over done.

Review and let me know what you think.


	2. The Best Thing

Loving's Hard to Do

By Sophomore Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to SWAC.

Summary: "After you left, she gave me this lecture about how I was too young to be in love and that you would probably hurt me." Sonny laughed. "Too bad it's them hurting me."

* * *

_It's been a year  
Filled with problems  
But now you're here  
Almost as if to solve them  
And I can't live in a world without you now_

Chad Dylan Cooper walked over to the set of _So Random!_, nervously pulling at his red tie. Him and Sonny had just gotten back from their week long escape and he was dreading his first visit to her set. There were million of reasons why he hated to come to the set of _So Random!_. One reason being the fact that everyone seemed to hate him. There were two girls who actually cared about him: his girlfriend, Sonny, and Tawni, the girl who was becoming somewhat of the best friend to the happy couple. She made sure that Sonny and Chad got alone time and no one belittled their relationship…in front of them.

Chad sighed in relief as he reached Sonny and Tawni's room with no other run-ins with the rest of the cast. It seemed like today was going to be a great day after all. _  
_

_All my life  
I've been searching for you  
How did I survive  
In this world before you  
Cause I don't wanna live another day without you now_

"Mr. Cooper!" Chad cringed. He had been spotted. He looked up and saw Marshall walking towards him. Marshall was the one person who really hadn't voiced his opinion on Sonny and Chad's relationship.

"Oh, hey Marshall, what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know how your little vacation went. You two really deserved it, especially after how my cast has been treating you. And then to find out that you can't even take Sonny over to your set because of your cast and producer is horrible. Well I just wanted to let you know that you are always welcomed here, and I'll try to talk to the cast about what they've been saying." Marshall said politely.

"Thanks so much, Marshall. And Sonny and I had a nice time on our trip, Sonny has pics if you're interested." Chad replied letting out a sigh.

"Maybe some other time, have a nice day."

"You too." Chad said before walking into his girlfriend's dressing room. When he entered, his eyes locked onto a dancing Sonny with headphones in her ears.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I want to take a ride on your disco stick—" Sonny sang as Chad crept up behind her. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Sonny gasped and removed her headphones to turn to smack Chad's chest.

"Well, hello to you too." Chad said smugly.

Sonny grinned, "You gave me a heart attack." She pulled his hand to her chest were her heart was beating faster than normal. "See?"

"Yeah, but doesn't that always happen when I'm around?" Chad replied teasingly.

"I'm not going to inflate your already to big ego," Sonny said kissing his cheek.

_  
This is the best thing  
the best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
the best thing is that it's  
happening to you and me_

_  
_"I love you, Sonny." Chad said seriously, pulling her close to his chest.

"I love you, too, Chad." The two kissed sweetly before being interrupted by Tawni.

"Gosh you guys, you just got back from your honeymoon, can't you lay off the kissing for like a day?"

"Tawni, it wasn't a honeymoon, it was vacation to get away from all the stress."

"Sonny, tell your boyfriend here that it was a honeymoon." Tawni said pointing at Chad.

"Sonny, tell your best friend that it was not a honeymoon." Chad replied in a childish tone, while pointing at Tawni.

"You two are five feet away from each other, you can say it yourselves." Sonny said, stepping out of the line of fire.

She loved Chad and Tawni, because even though they pretend to hate each other, she knew it was a brotherly/sisterly "hate".

The bickering friends laughed and began to talk animatedly to each other about their day so far and what their plans were.

"Hey, so you know how we were concerned about Marshall's lack of opinion on our relationship?" Sonny nodded. "Well, worry no more, I talked to him before I came in here earlier and he told me that I was welcomed on the set of _So Random!_ anytime I wanted."

"Sweet," Sonny said, grinning. She was really concerned Marshall was against her relationship as much as the cast was. Sonny leaned over and innocently kissed Chad, which slowly turned into a not-so-innocent kiss.

"And as much as I love seeing the two of you sucking face, I think I'm going to go get some fro- yo." Tawni stood up and left the room.

_  
All I'm gonna have  
Is all that you can give me  
And I'll give right back  
Everything I have in me  
Cause nothing ever felt as right  
As this does right now_

When the need to breathe became apparent, the lovely, young couple pulled apart and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sonny Munroe, and I wish I could take all the pain and stress you've been feeling the past couple months away." Sonny smiled. Chad kissed her nose, causing her to giggle and scrunch her nose up. "You're so adorable, you that?"

"You may have told me once or twice—but it never hurts to be reminded. And for the record, I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

The couple leaned into kiss again.

"You two make me sick."

Sonny jumped, not expecting to hear another voice and turned to look around the room. Finally, Sonny realized it was Zora, from the vent.

"What do you want, Zora?" Sonny asked hesitantly. She didn't feel like being told her relationship was a fraud.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see if Chad gained a conscience, but I see that he hasn't, 'cause you two are still together." Zora shut the vent door, before Chad could angrily reply.

_I'll go back to before we met  
Try and erase the past  
Try harder to forget cause  
Nothing will ever be as good as here and now_

Sonny sighed, before standing up. She grabbed one of Chad's sweatshirts off the couch and slipped it on, hugging herself.

Chad moved towards her and said, "I'm right here, baby." He knew she only hugged his sweatshirts around herself when he wasn't there to comfort her.

"I know." Chad pulled her over to the couch and sat down before bringing her onto his lap.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I don't know, I guess I be used to it by now. I mean it is kind of an everyday occurrence." Sonny mumbled into his chest.

"Sonny, you shouldn't have to be used to it. They are supposed to be like your 'mini family' and they can't support a decision that has made you extremely happy, and trust me, I don't know_  
_about families, because mine is never around…but I don't think that's how families act towards each other." Chad said, pulling Sonny back and looking her in the eyes.

Sonny nodded, before snuggling into Chad's chest. The next few moments were spent in silence until Sonny's grip on Chad's shirt slackened and Chad realized that she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down on the bed before heading to the cafeteria in search of his girlfriend's cast mates. He finally spotted them sitting at a table laughing.

"Chad alert." Zora said, not trying to be quiet.

"What do you want, Cooper?" Nico asked.

"I want you to lay off Sonny." Chad said, angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"You can hate me all you want, but I wish you would open up your eyes and see how upset you're making her. She just wants your approval, and you can't even give her that. I love Sonny; she's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Chad paused, catching his breath. "You don't have to like me, but if you could at least pretend to like me, then it would keep Sonny from feeling a hell of a lot of unneeded pain she's been feeling. Just think about it." He said, before walking away, leaving the table speechless.

_Always knew  
I'd find someone  
I never dreamt  
It'd be like this  
You've surpassed  
All that I've hoped for (and ever wished)  
And I'm tryin'  
So hard  
With all my heart and mind  
To make your life  
As good as you've made mineThis is the best thing (the best thing)  
The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)  
And I think you would agree (whooaaa)  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

_

* * *

_

So I think I'm just going to make it a story…and each chapter based off a song. What do you think?


	3. Crazier

Loving's Hard to Do

By Sophomore Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to SWAC. Or _Crazier_ by Taylor Swift, of _The Best Thing_ by Relient K (Last Chapter)

Summary: "After you left, she gave me this lecture about how I was too young to be in love and that you would probably hurt me." Sonny laughed. "Too bad it's them hurting me."

* * *

_I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
'till you open the door there's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
but I couldn't find wings  
but you came along and you changed everything_

Sonny woke up to Chad stroking her hair and watching T.V. She moved to sit up, gaining Chad's attention away from the television.

"Hey," she whispered, snuggling into his side comfortably.

"Hey, how was your nap?"

"Eh, it was ok, I'm sorry for falling asleep on you."

Chad shrugged, "I entertained myself while you were in dream land."

Sonny looked at him funnily. "How?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you know the usual, I strolled down to the cafeteria, had a chat with your cast mates, got a fro-yo, and came here." Chad said casually.

"What did you say to them?"

"To whom?" he asked dumbly.

"My cast mates, Chad. What did you say to them? I don't want them to hate me anymore than they already do." Sonny said, starting to freak out a little.

"Sonny, they don't hate you, who could hate you? They only hate me, and I don't think they're going to be giving us a hard time anymore. Ok?" Chad said, sweetly.

"I know, but it's just that they are really upset that I started dating you, but I really love you and you make me happy, so they can deal." Sonny said pecking his cheek.

"That's all I get?"

"For now," Sonny said before running out of the room.

_You lift my feet of the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in y our eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Chad raced out of the room, following Sonny down the hall. The two passed Marshall, who proceeded to shake his head.

"I'm going to get you, Sonny." Chad quickly caught up to his running girlfriend and grabbed her around her waist. She giggled as Chad spun her around in circles.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting dizzy." Sonny laughed out, as Chad stopped. He pinned her up against the wall, both breathing heavily.

"I think you owe me a proper kiss, Gorgeous, don't you?"

"I suppose, Egotistical." Sonny leaned up and ghosted her lips against his at first then applied more pressure. The kiss turned into something more and the two lost themselves in the hall.

"My eyes!"

The happy couple sprang apart and looked at Nico who had accidently stumbled into the hall, interrupting the love birds.

"Hey…Nico…what's up?" Sonny asked uncomfortably. She wasn't sure how he was going to react, especially after the talk Chad had with him and the rest of the _So Random! _cast. Sonny stepped closer to Chad and latched her hand onto his.

"I was looking for you to tell you the rehearsals have been rescheduled for tomorrow at 10….is that cool?" Nico informed Sonny and Chad.

"Sweet, thanks Nico, I'll see you later." Sonny said, looking towards Chad. Nico walked down the hall, and let the two be alone.

"You know what that means?" Chad asked.

"We get to go on our date." Sonny said excitedly.

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
and I wanted to know how that would feel  
and you made it so real  
you showed me something that I couldn't see  
you opened my eyes and you made me believe_

* * *

Sonny was in her dressing room, applying her simple make up and jewelry. Tawni had the television on, watching _MTV_.

"You know, Sonny, I just wanted to inform that Nico and I are going on a date tomorrow night." Tawni said off handedly.

"That's nice—What?" Sonny shrieked in surprise. "Did you just say that you and Nico are dating?"

"Yep."

"Tawni that's great!" Sonny ran over to her and hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, now get ready for your date, because I know you two have been waiting for both your schedules to clear up so you could go on a real date, and really, it wouldn't be happening if it were for moi."

Sonny raised an eyebrow at her. "Tawni, what did you do?"

"I simply asked Marshal to reschedule because I wasn't feeling so well."

"Oh, thanks, Tawni." There was a knock on the door. "Just a second." I finished applying my eyeliner and then headed over to the door, knowing full well who it was. I opened the door and standing there looking devilishly handsome was my Chad.

"Wow!"we both said.

"Are you ready, Sonny" I nodded and Chad pulled me out into the hallway and off to a splendid date.

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh _

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier, Crazier_

* * *

Sorry it ended a little abruptly, I just wanted to get another chapter out while I had a chance. I'll try to update soon. Review! Suggestions always welcomed.


	4. When it All Falls Apart

Loving's Hard to Do

By Sophomore Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to SWAC. Or the song by the Veronicas _When It All Falls Apart_

Summary: "After you left, she gave me this lecture about how I was too young to be in love and that you would probably hurt me." Sonny laughed. "Too bad it's them hurting me."

* * *

Sonny woke with a start. She was having the best dream about her and Chad, but in her dream, Chad kept telling her to wake up when in reality, it was her subconscious telling her to wake up. She had overslept by about an hour and had seven minutes to get to the studio.

Sonny flew around her room grabbing clothes and throwing them on. She picked up her car keys and raced outside. She hopped into her car and jammed the keys in the ignition and waited for her car to roar to life. Unfortunately, all Sonny heard was the stutter of her engine.

"Argh! Are you kidding me?" She hit the steering wheel, before trying to start the car up again. Nothing.

Sonny pulled out her cell phone out and dialed Chad's number.

"CDC here, if you were important enough, I'd pick up right now. Unless you're Sonny, then I'm probably filming, but as soon as I get your message, Babe, I'll call you back. Peace!"

"Ugh! Chad! Call me back as soon as you get this message I over slept and my car won't start. And you need to change that message." I quickly hung up and ran back to my house.

_I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

'cause baby

Chad sat in Condor Studio's Parking Lot, waiting for Sonny to show up. If she didn't show up soon, she would be late.

He looked down at his phone and saw that he had missed a call, probably during the ten minute day dream of him and Sonny. He typed in his password and listened to his precious girlfriend frantically explain why she wasn't there. Chad was quick to act and raced to Marshall's office.

"Ah, Chad, what a pleasant surprise! Um, where's Sonny. Aren't you two usually joined at the hips?"

"Yeah, well, I just got a message from her and her car won't start, so I'm going to pick her up, so she'll be a little late." Chad rushed out.

"Oh, of course no problem. Be careful."

"Thanks Marshall."

Chad sprinted back to his car and drove to Sonny's house.

_  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

Meanwhile, Sonny was now digging through her purse in search of her keys, even though she knew where they were…her car, which is locked. She buzzed her neighbor's apartment in hopes that maybe they would let her up. No such luck. Sonny pulled her lightweight jacket tighter around her shoulders.

The wind was beginning to pick up and get colder, after all it was November. She sat on the bench outside of her apartment building and tried calling Chad's second cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Chad I need—"

"This is what you would hear if you actually had the number to the phone I actually answered. So you know…leave a message, although it won't matter, I never check this number. Ciao."

Sonny slammed the phone shut and then reopened it and pushed one.

"CDC here."

_Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

'cause baby

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed.

"The one and only sweet cheeks, were you in need of a ride?"

Sonny looked up to see Chad pulling up to the curb. Sonny hung up and climbed into his car. She leaned over and kissed Chad's cheek.

"Sonny, you're freezing." Chad reached over to turn the heat up. _  
_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up._

"Thanks, Chad." Sonny said, kissing him deeply. Chad pulled onto the road

"No problem," Chad said. "Bad morning?"

"The worst, more like the morning from hell." Sonny said, chuckling.

* * *

Sorry, it's been so long, school started and the usual excuses. Tell me if it sucks or not. Sam


End file.
